Blog użytkownika:Kitty Sheksire/Miraculous: The New Legend
Wstępik XD Witam moi mili. Powracam z nową częścią Miraculous Trylogy. Wystąpią Ci sami bohaterowie I nie będę ich wymieniać, bo mi się nie chce. Zachęcam do wstawiania komentarzy. Wtedy będę wiedzieć czy moje opko się dobrze przyjęło. To tyle ze wstępu. ~Kitty~ Prolog ~ Perspektywa Kuroto ~ Lecieliśmy samolotem już z kilka godzin. Większość drogi przeżyłem walcząc z własnymi myślami i gapiąc się jak ten ostatni dureń w świat chmur za oknem. Obróciłem wzrok i zobaczyłem Fumito tulącego Sayę przez sen. Zacisnąłem pięści. Gdyby nie to że on mnie ubiegł Saya byłaby moją żoną. To ja bym wtedy ją tulił. Dobrze pamiętam tę naszą ostatnią kłótnię kilkanaście lat temu. Retrospekcja Kuroto wszedł wściekły do pewnego pomieszczenia. Był tu już wniebowzięty Fumito. ''- Fumito. - zasyczał Kuroto. - Czy to prawda?'' ''- Co? - spytał go rozmarzonym tonem głosem Fumito.'' ''- Że Ty się oświadczyłeś Sayi, a ona się zgodziła. - Kuroto wyciągnął zza pleców miecz z lodowego kryształu. Fumito zaczął się cofać.'' ''- Ale...kuzynie...jesteśmy przyjaciółmi...'' ''- OD KIEDY?! - Kuroto najwyraźniej stracił panowanie nad sobą.'' ''- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Jesteś moim przyjacielem odkąd skończyłem pięć lat.'' Kuroto skierował klingę miecza w pierś kuzyna. ''- Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem! Że mogę Ci zaufać! A Ty odebrałeś mi to na czym mi zależało! TERAZ JESTEŚ TRUP!'' Próbował co dźgnąć mieczem, ale Fumito w porę go walnął z pięści w nos, a z kolei z nosa Kuroto leciała czerwona ciecz. Zmartwiony Fumito schylił się by pomóc mu wstać. ''- Kuzynie...?'' Kuroto go odepchnął od siebie i trzymając się za nos wyszedł. Od tego wydarzenia minęło trochę czasu. Ale ja nadal nie mogę tego do końca przeboleć. Fumito zawsze był ode mnie lepszy. Nie wiem co Saya w nim takiego mogła widzieć, ale najwyraźniej coś widziała skoro go poślubiła. Chciałem choć raz ją przytulić, pocałować. Czy prosiłem o zbyt wiele? Ale to już przepadło. Przeczesałem moje białe włosy wzdychając ciężko. ~ Perspektywa Adriena ~ Leżałem na łóżku rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami ostatniego wieczoru. Postanowiłem sobie jedno: Ocalę moją Kropeczkę i sprowadzę ją bezpiecznie do Paryża, a jeżeli spotkam na swojej drodze któregoś z nich, lepiej dla mnie, gorzej dla nich. - ADRIEN! GDZIE MÓJ CAMEMBERT?! - wrzeszczał Plagg. Bez większych ceregieli podałem mu jego przysmak, a on go połknął jednym kłapnięciem paszczy. Jak on to robi, to ja nie wiem. Przykryłem się kołdrą i przewróciłem się na lewy bok oddając się sennym marzeniom. Rozdział 1 ~ Perspektywa Adriena ~ Pierwszy tydzień szkoły za mną. Zdążyłem się ogarnąć. Mamy ZNOWU nowego nauczyciela od historii, bo pan Majikku wyjechał do Egiptu z tylko mnie wiadomych przyczyn... A tak fajnie opowiadał! Za to jego następca jest strasznie surowy. Shinihiro Yami (ten nauczyciel) robi zwykle długie wykłady i pochwala aktywność na lekcjach. Od razu na wstępie zrobił nam diagnozę (by sprawdzić co umiemy z poprzednich lat). No cóż...nasza wiedza z jego przedmiotu była dosyć krucha. On na to powiedział że weźmie się za nas. Jest to wysoki mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami poczochranymi na wszystkie strony i szaro-niebieskimi oczami. Prawie nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Ale tak to pan Yami jest w porządku. Ale pewnie Kim jest innego zdania. To on dostał najwięcej uwag od niego. Teraz jest właśnie lekcja historii. Kim znów przerwał wykład pytaniem czy może do łazienki. Rozśmieszył tym całą klasę. Pan Yami wyglądał jakby też miał się roześmiać, ale tego nie zrobił. Postawił mu za to naganę i powiedział mu że ma iść do dyrektora po czym wrócił do swego wykładu o kolonizacji na terenie Azji w XIX wieku. Na przerwie zaczepiły mnie Nana i Nono. - Hejooooo Adi! - powiedziały w tym samym momencie. Znowu mi pewnie chcą wyciąć jakiś numer. - Słyszałeś o tej dyskotece dzisiaj. No nie! Kompletnie zapomniałem! Choć tak na szczerość..., ale zaraz...ojca nie ma! To chyba mogę przyjść. - My na nią idziemy. Będzie zabawa! - obie z piskiem pobiegły przed siebie. - Nie martw się nimi. - mruknął do mnie łagodny żeński głos. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem wysoką dziewczynę z piwnymi oczami i krótkimi brązowymi włosami. - One zawsze takie są. - Ja się nimi nie martwię. Po prostu według mnie są...za energiczne. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i poszła do klasy pani Mendelejev. Kilka godzin później Stałem obok stołu z przekąskami w czasie dyskoteki. Nie chciało mi się tańczyć. Muzyka pochodzącą ze stanowiska DJ'a którym był Nino dudniła mi w uszach. Co chwilę jakaś dziewczyna podchodziła do mnie z nadzieją na taniec, ale ja grzecznie im odmawiałem. Poczułem zimny wiatr na karku. Drzwi szkoły zostały gwałtownie wywarzone z zawiasów. Z wszechobecnego kurzu wyłoniło pięć postaci w czarnych pelerynach z kapturami. Każdy na twarzy miał maskę która zakrywała nos i usta. Szybko pobiegłem do łazienki by się przemienić. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Rozdział 2 Pobiegłem do holu i od razu zacząłem się krztusić od kurzu, a oczy mi łzawiły. Zobaczyłem jak ta niska postać unosi za kostium La Lionne. Bez wahania wziąłem w ręce kij i zamachałem nim kilka razy. - Hej Ty! A Ciebie nie uczyła mama że nie ładnie tak wbijać na imprę bez zaproszenia? Wyższa postać wyjęła mały nóż i pobiegła z nim w moją stronę. Wykonałem unik, a po chwili poczułem piekielny ból w boku. Obróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem na czerni mego kostiumu szkałat krwi. - Jest z Ciebie tylko nędzna podróbka prawdziwego Czarnego Kota. - usłyszałem głos pana Majikku w głowie. Zmarszczyłem czoło i wydałem z piersi krzyk bólu. Nic już dla mnie nie istniało...oprócz głosu i tego przyklętego bólu. - Myślisz że możesz się równać z potęgą żywiołu, głupi dzieciaku. Ty głupi, arogancki kocurze nieprzestrzegający przymierza. Laska się wydłużyła, a postać (z postury można było wywnioskować że facet) odleciała w miarę daleko. Trzymając się za bok upadłem na kolana, a potem na drugi bok. Przede mną była już tylko czerń i pustka. Nagle zobaczyłem muchę i chciałem ją odpędzić ręką. Jednak ta rzekoma mucha to brązowe oko Mistrza Fu na którego obliczu małowało się przerażenie i troska. Usiadłem. Nie byłem już kotem tylko Adrienem. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego że nie mam na sobie górnej części garderoby, a przez brzuch i pół pleców przebiegał mi bandarz, ale nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi, bo w pokoju byliśmy tylko my dwoje. Przeraziłem się lekko gdy zobaczyłem swoją twarz w lustrze, była zupełnie poobijana i posiniaczona. - Adrien...co Cię boli? Chciałem powiedzieć Wszystko., ale żuchwa która była już lekko spuchnięta dała mi się we znaki więc zamilkłem grobową ciszą. Mistrz lekko westchnął i nalał mi herbaty do filiżanki. Wiedząc że niegrzeczne byłoby odmówić napiłem się łyka naparu, ale chyba zrobiłem to trochę za szybko, bo w moim gardle zaczęły się robić małe pęcherze. - Mi-mistrzu Fu? - zdołałem wycharczeć. - Co to jest to przymierze? I gdzie zabrali Biedronkę? Strażnik lekko spuścił głowę. Jego spojrzenie było poważne. - Nie mogę Ci teraz powiedzieć. Teraz musisz odpoczywać, a nie się zamartwiać. - po tych słowach wyszedł zamykając drzwi na klucz. Aha! Rozumiem! Nie powie mi on nic! Czy ja jestem dzieckiem które nie umie o siebie zadbać? Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie mogłem zasnąć. ~ Perspektywa Marinette ~ Leżałam przywiązania grubymi łańcuchami do łoża. Wszędzie wokół mnie było ciemno. Czułam jak serce mi łopocze jak oszalałe o mały włos nie rozwalając mi żeber na drobniutkie kawałeczki. Bałam się jak nigdy. Tym bardziej że nie było przy mnie Tikki...pewnie teraz by mnie pocieszyła. Powiedziałaby że będzie wszystko dobrze i że Czarny Kot mnie stąd wyciągnie. Choć teraz to pewnie byłam miliony kilometrów od Paryża. Nie wiem czy Kot zdoła mnie odnaleźć... - I Cię nie odnajdzie. - huknął nade mną głos pana Fumito. Jikan z sadystycznym uśmiechem stał nade mną jak kat nad grzeszną duszą. Ciąg dalszy wkrótce... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:FF-w trakcie Kategoria:Opowiadania